


Guilty

by MoonstoneMoonlight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lust isn't having a good day, M/M, Poor Lust, Scilust - Freeform, mild violence, poor Sci, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneMoonlight/pseuds/MoonstoneMoonlight
Summary: Lust comes home frustrated, and almost hurts Sci.





	Guilty

Lust bit back the urge to huff and kick the snow. It had been a long day at work, a day of impatient customers and being pushed around and stressed out. His soul ached and burned uncomfortably, even the chill of snow landing on his bones didn’t help, just made him shiver. He would usually work out his frustration to cool off, but he couldn’t do that. He had a boyfriend now. And though he loved Sci with all his messed up, lust-infected soul, his sweet nerd wasn’t ready for more than handholding and kisses.  
Against his better judgement, he went to visit Sci anyway, just to be close to him.  
Teleporting with his wrought up magic was probably also a bad idea, but as soon as he found his way to his boyfriend’s lab his magic settled down and the scorched discomfort became a simmer.  
Lust sunk down onto a stool and watched Sci’s practiced movements as the scientist weighed chemicals and poured things into little glass vials. He was so caught up in his work that Sci didn’t notice Lust until he turned around, making an adorable squeak of surprise as he almost dropped the clipboard in his hands.  
“You startled me!”  
Lust grinned. His small scientist of a boyfriend was so cute. He flounced over, soul burning, slinging his arms around Sci. His boyfriend happily returned the hug, but seemed to know something was wrong.  
“Lust? You’re really warm, are you alright?”  
“Much better with you here, sweetheart.” Lust nuzzled the side of his face and took a moment to appreciate the lovely blue blush that dusted Sci’s cheekbones, who wrung his hands together with flustered shyness.  
“Are you sure? I can get you some sleeping pills if you want to sleep it off-” he started to pull away to get a better look at the taller skeleton. Lust’s grip tightened. “Just stay how you are, darling. I’m fine.” Lust felt fuzzy, warm, he pressed a trail of kisses down Sci’s neck and grumbled as Sci pushed at his chest, squirming a little and hunching his shoulders into his lab coat. “Lust really, I don’t think-”  
Lust growled as the other leaned away, tried to wriggle out of his arms; he made a sound like an animal and snapped his teeth at Sci’s face, a sharp jerk of his head and he lunged for his throat. There was a frightened shriek right next to his skull as his vision hazed.  
Blue magic engulfed his soul and Lust was pushed backwards into a wall, whining in pain as the heat in his soul doubled and everything slanted sideways.  
“Sorry- I’m sorry-”  
Gentle hands caught him as the grip on his soul vanished, following him to the floor as Sci’s panicked face leaned over him. Lust murmured something unintelligible and nuzzled against a hand that took the temperature of his forehead. He felt a shaky pat on his skull before the other walked away, he whined and turned to watch the fuzzy white shape rifling through the cupboards, before Lust realised what he’d just done. As Sci returned and knelt next to him Lust pulled away, shame joining the burning in his soul as he realised he’d almost hurt his datemate. He hid his face in the fur of his collar so he didn’t have to see Sci’s expression.  
Sci pulled him into a hug, which Lust lay in limply, looking at the pills offered to him. “I’ll be here while you sleep off the rest of it, okay?” Sci mumbled, resting his head against Lust’s. With a shaky hand he took the sleeping pills and swallowed them, cuddling guiltily against his boyfriend.


End file.
